


ABCs: Smokescreen

by Fledgling



Series: ABC Fics [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Humor, Little bit of angst maybe?, M/M, One or two only make sense if you've read my other fics, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledgling/pseuds/Fledgling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I picked random words out a dictionary, picked a character, and wrote a few sentences for each word and that character. This is Smokey's set!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ABCs: Smokescreen

Affectation- Smokescreen was very good at keeping up a cheerful, if somewhat clueless façade around his teammates. It set them at ease, in a way, for him to be just a goof off that was still growing into his limbs. But it wasn’t him. He wasn’t just an oblivious thrill seeker. He was a soldier, an Autobot, and even if he had to keep that to himself, it was enough.  
  
Beau- One of Smokescreen’s favorite parts of Optimus’ body was his arms, even in his new form. Because of this- or maybe it’s the other way around- there was really nothing he loved more than being swept up, sometimes surprised and sometimes expectant, into a powerful hug (and one time picked up and carried over the Prime’s shoulder, but that’s a story for later).  
  
Card- Smokescreen didn’t know which one of the kids it came from. Just that one chilly day in February after he had dropped them off at a movie and was idling in the parking lot, he noticed a large pink card sitting in his back seat. As much as Smokescreen enjoyed the Valentine’s Day card, however, he did NOT enjoy the thick layer of red glitter it left in his back seat. But everyone else had some on them too, so he couldn’t complain too much.  
  
Decent- He likes to think that he makes for a pretty good Autobot. Decent, at the very least. He knows that the others look down on him though. Because he’s green, and because he’s new- different. But he’s okay with that for now. They’ll warm up to him eventually.  
  
Electric Guitar- Smokescreen likes rock music. It’s loud and energetic and screams and it might be one of his favorite genres. It’s one of the first things he and Miko bond over, and soon enough Ratchet is yelling at both of them to turn it down or he will hurt them both, he swears!  
  
First-Born- Smokescreen isn’t an only child. He actually has- or rather had- two younger siblings. However, death claimed both of them. The second died peacefully in her sleep at a rather young age, too young for Smokescreen, who was also rather young at the time, to really have an impression of her other than that he loved her and felt much sorrow when she left. The youngest was lost early in the war as far as he knows, but this time the loss is much greater.  
  
Gauche- He was young, yes. Therefore, he was brash, a little reckless, and prone to stupidity. But he could at least be counted on to know when to keep his mouth shut. The same could not be said for the visiting human to their base. Let it never be said that he was not a patient mech.  
  
Hostile- He just couldn’t understand what it was about him that made his energon boil like it did. Yes, there was the kidnapping and the near rape, but the whole of the Decepticons were evil and not one of them was any more pure or any more tainted than the others! But he couldn’t deny it. Knock Out made his plating crawl, and he’d make sure to leave plenty more marks on him before the war was over.  
  
Infect- Smokescreen wasn’t around when Optimus was infected with the plague, and for that he is secretly thankful. Though he partly wishes he could have been there to help, to offer comfort, he cannot stand the thought of having to stand by and watch as his lover wasted away. He knows that his spark couldn’t have taken it, and that is why he is grateful, no matter how selfish it makes him feel.  
  
Jamaica- The island is beautiful. It’s warm, the people are nice, and the only downside is that his tires keep sinking in the sand. But everyone is laughing and having a good time, so he can deal with a little sand if it means he can see so many happy faces, which he hasn’t seen in so long.  
  
Kiaugh- The attacks are harder to stop as of late. When he was younger, they were easy enough to stop, and didn’t come that often in the first place. But now, they’ll seize him, usually in the middle of the night, and all he can do is squeeze his optics shut and stifle his whimpers and shakes, and pray that he can control his breathing until it stops. He should really talk to Ratchet about them, before he has one in the middle of a battle or something equally important, but he can’t bring himself to. Not yet. He just hopes he’ll be able to before it’s too late.  
  
Linguistics- Smokescreen wasn’t much of a linguist himself. He learned languages as he needed them, and learned enough to get by. And when it came to the patterns of speech, cadences and timbres and such, he was completely lost. But when Optimus spoke, in that rumbling voice that vibrated Smokescreen to his very core, he suddenly became very, very interested in linguistics.  
  
Mojave Desert- It was hot, and dry, and Smokescreen swore he was dying. The relic was not worth it. The Cons could have it. Maybe they would die reaching it too. He deserved another vacation after this if he survived. Canada was lovely this time of year, don’t you know? Oh Primus, he just hit another cactus.  
  
Northern Ireland- It wasn’t Canada, but it would do. It was still cool, much cooler than the Mojave, and lovely green. The people were friendly enough, not like in Jamaica, but they weren’t outright malicious either. Smokescreen didn’t care. It was raining and cool and the only cactus around was a fake cardboard one Raf had hung from his rearview mirror. That was good enough for him.  
  
Old English Sheepdog- It was grey and white and had no eyes that he could tell. It cocked its head to the side, then the other, before barking happily and crawling under Smokescreen on its belly, promptly falling asleep. Smokescreen was at a loss. He didn’t blame the dog- he wouldn’t want to be caught in this deluge either. But he had to go, thus expose it to the rain, and possibly his tires. Fortunately, the decision was made for him: apparently Miko was of the mind that a dog would be a quite welcome addition to their new base, and Fowler would just have to deal with it!  
  
Peck- The bird perched on Smokescreen’s chest while he was sleeping, staring at him with beady black eyes. Apparently, it thought he had been sleeping long enough. With a chirp, it rapidly began pecking at his neck. He sat up quickly, yelling and flailing his arms, the bird taking off on a fright. Smokescreen watched it go, having ever since been afraid of woodpeckers.  
  
Quebec- He did, in fact, get to go to Canada. And loved it. The snow, while too much for humans, was not so bad for a more powerful Cybertronian to overcome. Smokescreen soon found himself infatuated with the snow, and winter in general, which did not come in Nevada very often. Until he fell into a lake and had to be fished out by one concerned Prime. Then he liked winter a little less. But not much.  
  
Ride- Unfortunately, being dunked in freezing water and then exposed to freezing air was not good for Smokescreen’s health. Luckily, the most damage he succumbed to was a locking of his joints, which could be solved simply by warming him up before too much damage was done. Getting him somewhere warm was the problem. That was how Smokescreen found himself being carried across Quebec to a GroundBridge by Optimus Prime, as the humans describe as a “piggy-back ride”.  
  
Senior- Smokescreen had heard of Ultra Magnus, just like he had heard of Optimus. He had thought everyone had been over-exaggerating, however, when they talked about how strict and formal he was. Still, he took it all in stride, and when it came time addressed Ultra Magnus as was befitting. And maybe he had fanboyed a little bit. Just a little bit though.  
  
Time- Time together, alone, was something they didn’t get to have much of. What time they did have, though, they made sure to never waste. Never, ever was a second gone by where there was not a servo touching warm plating, or a voice whispering “I love you” across the darkness.  
  
Union- There was something very, very comforting in knowing that one day, when this whole mess was over and there was finally peace, that they would be able to join together in a union of a different sort than the one they were already a part of. Comforting, and warming to the depths of his spark.  
  
Visibility- Ratchet kept telling them to stop being so transparent with their feelings, or everyone would know their secret, and that wouldn’t end well. Honestly, Smokescreen didn’t care; the others could accept it or put up a fuss, he would still love his Prime, and nothing would change that.  
  
Wieldy- Many a Cybertronian had called him unruly during his lifetime. They had called him wild, and reckless, and that hadn’t changed much as he aged. However, there were three people who were able to tame him, in their own way: his carrier, whom he loved and missed dearly; Optimus, who held his spark; and Ratchet, who not so much tamed him as terrified him to the point of obedience.  
  
X-Ray- Smokescreen didn’t need a human doctor to know that the fall Raf had taken had probably broken his arm. It wasn’t meant to bend at that angle. As quickly and gently as he could, he transformed and sped off, hoping that June was at the base and knew what to do.  
  
Yeti- Smokescreen was fascinated by the thought of the yeti, hiding in the mountains of Tibet. How could something so large and obvious possibly remain hidden for so long? Oh. Wait.  
  
Zephyr- The wind that blew over the base was gentle and warm. Smokescreen sighed, offlining his optics and leaning back against the strong body behind him. Yes, they were at war. Yes, tomorrow they would have to get up and defend themselves and the Earth against the Decepticons. But now? Now, the sun was setting on today, everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> Gauche and kiaugh were new words for me. The first means "lacking social polish; tactless" and the other means "trouble; anxiety".


End file.
